Episode Extra 1
Colonials To celebrate the pilgrims who first settled the United States, we decided to ask ourselves a question: What caused the terraforming colony in "Aliens" to get completely overrun? At ONE SHOT, we believe that it was probably some folks with misplaced ambition and poor impulse control. This week, James, along with Pat O'Rourke, Derek Ford and Adam Dodds, plays a game of Fiasco with an original playset to explore that question. Listen! Synopsis Tensions boil between roommates Louis Phredrickson and Chuck Simms, while Frankie 'Nervous Hands' Dufreno attempts to get Dr Friar to supply him with adrenaline for his drug dealing, one way or another. The Doctor is unwilling to supply Frankie, leading Frankie to convince Chuck to disable the security camera in the medical lab so he could sneak in and get the adrenaline himself. However, he instead gets Louis to get the drugs in exchange for supplying him with some arsenic. Louis, unsure of what the adrenaline looks like, grabs an unknown assortment of chems when the Dr is called out of the medical lab. Frankie uses the arsenic to poison Jenny the cat, which Chuck discovers and confronts Louis about. In the second half of the game, one of Frankie's vials of black goo cracks open and makes its way into the adrenaline he is carrying. Frankie, wondering where his regular customer Chuck has been, talks to Chuck in the security room, who knows Frankie was involved in Jenny's poisoning. During this exchange, the Doc asks Chuck to screen the security footage of the medical lab, which shows Louis stealing the drugs. After the Doc left, Chuck went to the bar to drink his pains away. The woman he watches sleep was also there, and as he attempted to court her, he cracks open the tainted adrenaline and shares a glass with her. Meanwhile, Louis in his shared dorm room - riddled with guilt - decides to leave in a huff and happens upon a secret lab in the Doc's lab while looking for something to ease his mind. The Doc finds Louis there and explains some of the reason for the secret room containing Alien specimens. The next morning, Chuck, hungover as hell and shaking with rage, goes to confront Frankie again about Jenny and attacks him, but gets shot in the hand in the process, though the tainted adrenaline seems to be healing him up triggering a biohazard alarm. Louis gets freaked out by the Doc, the specimens, and the alarm, so attempts to leave, but gets attacked by a face-hugger. Shortly after this, Frankie and Chuck (now buds) visit the doctor to fix up Chuck's hand. While the Doc interrogates Chuck about where he got the black goo, Louis' facehugger drops off and he comes to. Frankie, nervous at the situation, starts waving his gun around at different people before firing (wildly) at Louis when his stomach starts to bulge. Throughout all of the this, the Doc has been ignoring the situation and mechanically writing a report to the higher ups. In the aftermath, space commandos and hazmat workers burst into the medical lab, spooking Frankie and he fires (wildly) at the commandos, who retaliate and kill Frankie. The hazmat workers grab and freeze Louis and Chuck, while the specimens break free, triggering a full-scale evaluation. Throughout this, the Doc calmly follows the commandos. 5 years later, Louis and Chuck - now roommates in quarantine - are arguing once again about Chuck's pet alien newborn. Performers *Dr Friar, a synthetic American medical doctor played by Adam Dodds *Frankie 'Nervous Hands' Dufreno, a mover 'n' shaker played by Pat O'Rourke *Chuck Simms, a surveillance security technician and owner of cat 'Jenny', played by Derek Ford *Louis Phredrickson, a janitor played by James D'Amato